


Ink

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Series: THoBHC Week 2017 Prompts [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drug Use, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: A drabble I wrote for The Horror of Butch Hartman's Creations Week 2017.Prompt: Ink/Teeth





	Ink

The scene: a moonlit city sidewalk. The time is midnight, or 3am. It matters not either way. Despite the balmy late-June air, there a chill present, a deep persisting chill that had made its home inside the young woman’s skin, inside of her bones.

She is huddled, and she is shivering. A sheen of sweat coats the blemished skin. 

A bat. A wolf. A spider. 

Yet the ink is not why she considers her hide tainted. 

She does not regret the tattoos. The tattoos are beautiful, the tattoos make her feel like a work of art. Getting each and every one them made her feel alive. The buzz and sting of the needle, the admiration of herself in the mirror, the secret stories she imagined others may think were behind them, it was all a rush. 

The ink made her feel safe, tough and unique. In-control.

No, the tattoos were not the problem. It was another needle that had marred her skin. The kind that left behind holes, scabs, and tract marks. The heroin was what would end her short life. 

If there is a next life, Lydia thought, the tattoos better come with me.


End file.
